custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Conqueror
Conqueror is a former Dark Hunter and the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. He is also one of the founding members of the Society of Guardians. Biography Early Life A member of the Zarak species, Conqueror was a guard on his home island of Marzak. He was also close friends with another of his species called Mysa. However, at one point he was ambushed and captured by a group of criminals and sold to the people of Stelt as an arena gladiator. He eventually became a crowd favorite. He managed to escape years later by running away when a fight broke among the competitors and joined the Hand of Artakha. After the organization was disbanded, Conqueror returned to his homeland only to discover it in ruins and most of his species missing. He later learned that the Barraki warlord known as Ehlek of the League of Six Kingdoms was responsible. Rebuilding Swearing revenge, Conqueror began to rebuild his civilization into a kingdom. He then began to recruit beings from all over into his armies. Vortixx, Skakdi, Zyglak, and ex-Dark Hunters alike joined his legions. At some point during this time, Conqueror met a Toa named Akatark, who Conqueror made an alliance with. He later helped Akatark found the Society of Guardians. Much later, however, Before his armies could grow to be a match for the League of Six Kingdoms, the Brotherhood of Makuta intervened and caused his empire to collapse. Dark Hunters/Death Eventually, he was forced to join the Dark Hunters, and upon entry, was given the codename "Conqueror." One of Conqueror's missions took place roughly 2,500 years ago. He was sent to Metru Nui with Proto-Beast to steal the legendary Staff of Artahka. Conqueror waited in a boat off Metru Nui's shore until the staff was sent to him, via Zyglak Scar. He then took the staff to Odina where he gave it to the Shadowed One. Around five hundred years before the Great Cataclysm Conqueror attempted to overthrow the Dark Hunter leader, known as the Shadowed One. While the battle was close, the Shadowed One managed to blast Conqueror with his eyebeams, disintegrating the former tyrant. This, however, was not the last the Shadowed One would see of Conqueror. Revival/Dark Brotherhood About five hundred years ago, Conqueror was revived by unknown means and disappeared. Since then he has made a number of appearances around the Matoran Universe. Most recently on the island of Xia. During this time, Conqueror formed the Dark Brotherhood. He also remained in contact with Akatark, occasionally trading bits of information and lending usage of his powerful armies to him. He has recently gained the loyalty of a huge colony of Zyglak (along with the Zyglak King), the former Brotherhood of Makuta servants "Titan" and "Warrior", as well as the Dark Hunter known as "Stealth". He has also made an alliance the Makuta known as Toxon. He, Toxon and the Zyglak King then began gathering armies to overthrow the Brotherhood and the Dark Hunters so as to replace them as the Dark Brotherhood. War against the Brotherhood of Makuta Recently, Conqueror was approached by an Order of Mata Nui and Society of Guardians member named Mersery, who convinced him to help the Order in their war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. Conqueror has since been sending his many troops to various locations around the universe to help the Order. Soon after, however, Conqueror and Scar were betrayed to the Brotherhood of Makuta by Gilvex. They were then taken captive by Makuta Vamahk and Dracon. Luckily, Mysa managed to free Conqueror and Scar from their cells, and the pair proceeded to kill Dracon and Vamahk. After being put back in command, Conqueror organized a search for Gilvex, who had disappeared shortly after Conqueror was freed. Later, at the Brotherhood's headquarters on the Tren Krom Peninsula, Conqueror was informed by a Skakdi soldier that the party searching for Gilvex had completely lost track of him. Angered, Conqueror ordered him to continue the search, and demanded a status report in the three days. He was then approached by Mersery, who asked him to meet up at the Society's headquarters for a meeting. Conqueror agreed, though informed the Mersion that he would have to send word to Scar to withdraw their forces from the war between the Order and the Brotherhood before going. After finishing these preparations, Conqueror made his way to the Fortress of Ages. After arriving, Conqueror, along with several other Society members, offered several inhabitants of the Matoran Universe and Bara Magna membership into the Society of Guardians. Toa Empire Alternate Universe In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Toa Tuyet unleashed her forces against the Dark Hunters on the island of Odina. Conqueror, however, managed to survive the purge and subsequently went into hiding. His weapon, the Staff of Nui, was later placed in the Archives as a victory trophy. The Kingdom Alternate Universe In the Kingdom Alternate Universe, Matoro hesitated to use the Kanohi Ignika and as a result, Mata Nui died. In order to escape the death of their universe, Conqueror led his kind to the island of Mata Nui. There, Conqueror and the rest of the Zarak race settled in the area of Onu-Wahi. Abilities and Traits Conqueror is very cautious of new opponents and rarely underestimates his foes. After a lifetime of hardship, Conqueror has also learned to never take unnecessary chances. He is intelligent, a brilliant strategist, and a master of holding a grudge. Considered one of the greatest warriors of all time, Conqueror is skilled in most, If not all, forms of combat. After being revived, Conqueror's power has grown enormously. His main power is his massive strength and stamina. Such power gives him the strength to smash mountains and leap great distances in a single bound. He is also possesses amazing resistance to damage and injury. After his rebirth he somehow absorbed the Shadowed One's disintegration eyebeam power. Conqueror, however, has pinpoint control over his disintegration beams, and his unerring aim allows them to travel in straight lines, bend, twist, and curve around corners. Tools Conqueror wields a legendary weapon known as the Staff of Nui. Originally created by Artakha himself. It was then stolen by the beings unknown where it then somehow ended up in Conqueror's possession. It's full powers are unknown, but it is able to create powerful energy blasts. It is also known to be able to create dimensional portals leading to any place or dimension of Conqueror's choosing. He has Protosteel arm-blades which he stole from an Order of Mata Nui member. He also has sharp claws and an Electro Dagger. Finally, he can launch a Rhotuka from his tail that causes direct neural stimulation of an opponent's pain receptors, causing agonizing pain. He is also clad in thick armor that is covered in Protosteel spikes. Stats Army Of the three Dark Brotherhood leaders, Conqueror's army possesses the most variety. His army is composed mainly of Zyglak, Frostelus, fellow Zarak, Hordika, Skakdi, Dark Hunters, and other beings that are generally hated and feared by the rest of the universe. He has a general named Mysa, as well as four lieutenants: "Frostbite," "Titan," "Warrior," and "Stealth." Trivia *Conqueror was created by user . *The power of Conqueror's Rhotuka Spinner based on Darksied's "agony matrix" ability from Justice League Unlimited. *The inspiration for Conqueror's design, characteristics, and history came from several different villains of other series. These include Ben 10 's Vilgax and Forever King, Star War 's Darth Vader, and Justice League Unlimited 's Darksied. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles: Mission of Memories'' (First Appearance, Appears in a flashback) *''The Hydros Chronicles'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''Paradox of the Abyssmal: Coming of Calamity'' (Coming soon) Category:Characters Category:Zarak Category:Hand of Artakha Category:Dark Hunters Category:Dark Brotherhood Category:Society of Guardians